


Training with Lexa

by JezebelTheWicked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Lexa is a worrying dork, but i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: Clarke tries to surprise Lexa. Lexa reacts badly. Things happen.Or.Clarke tries to surprise Lexa by kissing her cheek. Lexa accidentally punches her in the face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm hopefully getting back to writing fanfics soon. This was just a quick one shot I wrote to get back into writing. Thank you to otpwhoswho on tumblr for this prompt: 
> 
> "Who sneaks up on their partner, hoping to surprise them with a kiss on the cheek, who is so startled they accidentally punch the former before they realise who it is."
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Clarke couldn’t stop looking at Lexa.

 God. She was so beautiful. Her long brown hair resting in curly waves down her shoulders, intricate braids getting lost in all the hair. Bright green eyes that were trained on her faux enemy in front of her, full pink lips that were pulled back in a slight snarl as she battled with one of her best warriors. Besides her of course. At last, Lexa managed to knock him into the ground, and lightly put her boot on top of his chest.

 After a moment, Lexa pulled him up and murmured something to him, and he nodded seriously as he said, “Yes, Heda.”

 “Good job today,” she said loudly so that her voice could be heard over the clank of swords. “You may all go rest up and prepare for dinner.” The warriors nodded, all saying “Yes, Heda,” before collecting their weapons, and leaving the training field.

 Clarke and Lexa were alone.

 Technically she wasn’t supposed to be on the training field today, Lexa wanted her in her room in case she accidentally got hurt. Clarke had argued, promising to stay out of the way, but she didn’t want to be without Lexa. She cared about her too much for that to happen.

 Clarke didn't really know what this all meant, with her infatuation with Lexa, and Lexa’s equal infatuation with Clarke. What were they? Friends? Lovers? After a kiss like that…

 She touched her lips. It seemed as if they still tingled from when Lexa kissed her. Her lips had been so warm and soft. Clarke wanted that feeling again.

 Without really thinking about it, she found herself tiptoeing away from her spot behind Lexa, and coming up behind her. When she reached the brunette- who was currently occupied with cleaning her sword- she wrapped her arms around her waist and reached up to kiss her cheek.

 No less than a second later, Clarke was on the ground, groaning in pain, with a sword being pointed in her face. She stared, wide-eyed, up at Lexa.

 ***

 Lexa was in a good mood. Though it never seemed to show on the blank, indifferent mask she wore, she felt...not happy, but content. Clarke was here with her, in Polis. They had even kissed.

 A slight blush ran through the Commander’s cheeks as she recalled the kiss. She hadn't expected Clarke to kiss back, and it still somewhat surprised her that she had. Lexa wasn't surprised very often but Clarke seemed to change that a lot.

 Suddenly, she felt a jolt of fear go through her as two arms wrapped around her waist. The only thing she could think of was _danger._ Someone was trying to hurt her, maybe hurt Clarke too. And that brought her over the edge. Clarke was _hers_.

 Lexa smoothly turned around, preparing her sword to strike as she raised her clenched fist and punched her attacker in the face. A blur of blonde hair and pale skin fell to the forest floor and Lexa pointed her sword at their throat. Then, the angry red haze over her vision cleared, and she gasped as she took in Clarke’s form.

  _“Clarke?”_ She said, shocked. “I am so sorry. Are you okay?” Lexa pulled the stunned blonde up from the floor and hugged her hard before looking at her face.

 ***

 “Ow,” Clarke winced as she touched her cheek. Her face was aching. “Fuck.”

 “Oh, Clarke,” Lexa was saying worriedly. Her fingers gently prodded the skin beneath her eye and Clarke winced some more.

 “Damn it, Lexa, why did you do that?” Clarke complained. “I just wanted to give you a kiss…”

 “I thought you were an attacker,” Lexa mumbled, her voice full of regret. “Your face is going to bruise. Here, let’s go to my room.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke’s waist and led her back inside to her room. “Sit,” she commanded gently as she wet a rag from a basin of cold water and set it on her face.

 There was a knock on the door. “Enter,” Lexa called. A guardsman came in.

 “Pardon me, Heda, but your meal is ready,” he said, bowing slightly.

 Lexa paused and looked back at Clarke. Her forehead creased as she frowned, looking at her black eye. She turned back to the guard.

 “Thank you, but Wanheda and I will be dining alone in my room tonight. Please let Titus and everyone else know that.” The guard nodded, before bowing again and leaving the room.

 Lexa walked over to Clarke and stroked her face gently. Clarke couldn’t help but lean into her touch and smile.

 “I’m so sorry. Truly,” Lexa whispered. Clarke sighed and leaned up to kiss her cheek. Her breath hitched.

 “It’s okay. That’s all I wanted to do. No harm,” Clarke replied. Before Lexa could say anything else, Clarke kissed her, gently at first, then harder. She pulled Lexa closer to her by the back of her neck. Lexa sighed before pulling away and hugging the blonde tight to her.

 “I can’t believe I thought you were the enemy though. Never again. You’re the one I must protect from the others.”

 Clarke smiled widely before pulling Lexa into another kiss. “I’m just fine with that, Commander,” she informed her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked this fic. Also feel free to read this fic on my tumblrs (@smyleygrl) or (@poisonous-lives), and follow my twitter for fic updates (@smyleygrl). See you soon!


End file.
